Victor and Nikki at Rehab
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: Victor and Nikki are at rehab. This story is after Victor and Nikki leave the show on Nov.2, 2009


**VICTOR AND NIKKI NEWMAN FAN FICTION:**

**VICTOR AND NIKKI AT REHAB FOR VICTOR**

As Victor and Nikki are boarding the Newman Jet to go to the rehabilitation in Europe, Nikki is making sure that all of Victor's meds and doctor's notes are packed and that Segundo is comfortable on his first trip. Victor comes up behind Nikki and starts kissing her neck. Nikki turns around and states, "Mr. Newman, have you forgotten that you just had a heart transplant and need too take it easy for the next couple of months?" Victor states, "No, Mrs. Newman but I can't help myself when I'm near you." Nikki,"there will be plenty of that when I know you're completely healed and out of rehab and when we are safely heading back to Genoa City together and taking back what is ours. Victor looks at her and says, "I don't think I can wait that long; as it is I've waited the past year to be this intimate with you." Nikki says Victor you don't have a choice.

Wally lets Victor know that the Jet is all set for the long trip to Europe. Victor looks at Nikki with love in his eyes and says, "Are you ready Mrs. Newman to begin our life again in Europe? Let's get buckled up and talk on our long trip if you don't mind. Nikki looks at Victor and says," Mr. Newman yes I'm ready to talk with you and finally have you to myself for a couple of months with no interruptions and no exes invading our lives. Victor comes up to her and sits right next to her; looks her in the eyes and says, "You'll never have to worry about any of that I promised you happily ever after. It just took me 25 years to realize how you are my true love and I needed to get all the others out of my system before you and I can have our happily ever after. I can't believe it took me to get shot and notice that you were the one beside me the entire time I was in the hospital and my soon to be ex-wife was MIA. It just goes to show me who truly has loved me their entire life and that is you.

Nikki has tears in her eyes and looks at him and states, "Victor, I've always loved you with my entire heart and soul. You and I have a wonderful love story. I've always tried to find the love you and I share with someone else. There never was anyone else for me than you. When I was getting ready to marry Paul all of our memories came flooding back to me and with those memories it showed me who my true love and soul mate was and it wasn't Paul. That's why I came to see you that night to let you know how I truly felt because I didn't know if I would get another chance to tell you. I mean the love and passion you and I share with each other is something I want to have in my life again. I want us to be together and grow old and enjoy our children and grandchildren.

Victor looks at her and says," I just wish I would've been able to tell you the night you left how I truly felt about you then maybe you wouldn't have left town. I don't want to lose you again. I want and need you in my life. I want you by my side through all of this and forever. I want happiness back in my life and I only can have that with you which I needed to realize. We have two beautiful children and two beautiful grandchildren. I just wish 25 years ago, we wouldn't have divorced then I truly believe you would have been the only mother of my children, which is what I wanted in my life. I didn't want all of these other children.

Now, let me see the beautiful ring on your finger. I never want you to take it off or the other beautiful ring I gave you back in 2002. You will always be the love of my life and you were right, I never will love any other woman the way I've always loved you. Now, let's start a new beginning for us in Europe. Thank you again for going with me I didn't want to be alone and I knew you'd want to be with me. As they stare into each other's eyes, Wally turns the music on and the song, "Through the Fire," by Chaka Khan comes on. Victor asks Nikki if he can have this dance, and they start to dance as they continue to look into each other's eyes. Nikki notices that Victor has tears in his eyes as Nikki also does. She looks at him and says, "Victor, I never thought we'd be this way again, I thought for sure it was over for us." Victor, "It will never be over for us, we are meant to be together that's why we keep coming back to each other." As the music ends, Victor puts both hands on Nikki's cheeks and moves in closer to her and they finally kiss. It becomes a very passionate kiss which leaves both of them breathless.

I've missed you so much while you were in Colorado. I'm glad you came back to your family. I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Paul. Nikki," Victor, before I ended it with him I knew it wouldn't work out because I was fooling myself thinking I could love someone else the way I've always loved you. I knew no one was going to be able to have my entire heart and soul the way I gave it to you all those many years ago. I wish we could've remained married what seems like a lifetime ago because I wanted to have more children with you. Victor looks at her and says," I wish we could have also. We make such beautiful children and I want to thank you for the family you've given me. I've noticed that my original family has never left my side; yet my other children weren't around when I was in the hospital." Nikki looks at him and tells him let's not talk about that now. You are finally out of the hospital and I finally have you to myself. I just want to enjoy our time together and start making new memories with you.

Victor puts his arms around Nikki and begins to kiss her passionately again. Victor looks at her and says," one more thing, when we return home I want you and I to get our ranch back and start our future by having our final marriage with only those close to us around. I mean our children, grandchildren, Katherine, Michael and Lauren at the Colonnade room. If you want it there? Nikki looks at him and says, "I think once we get our ranch back we should get married there. That's where we began and where we will begin again only this time its forever. Victor agrees with her and says, "I can't wait for the wedding night." Nikki looks at him mischievously and says, "Victor, we will be doing that an awful lot once you are completely healed because I've missed being that intimate with you.

As Victor and Nikki are about to kiss passionately again, Wally comes on the intercom and tells them to get buckled in because they are about to land. Wally also lets Victor know that there is an emergency call for the both of them from Nicholas. Victor puts Nicholas on speaker phone and asks what is going on. Nicholas tells them he didn't want to bother them but it's imperative that they know what's going on back home. He tells them of getting fired from Newman and Victoria getting fired. Victor asks who thought they could do that and he tells them about Ashley and Adam taking over Newman Enterprises. He also tells them that Ashley has replaced all of them on the Newman board with Adam, Jack, Billy, and Abby. He tells his parents that he and Phyllis have been asked to move off the ranch and that they need to pack up Victoria's items because Ashley wants her off the ranch also. As Nikki is hearing this she is just shaking her head at Victor. Victor tells Nicholas to get a hold of Michael and have him give Victor a call on the jet phone.

Victor gets off the phone and looks at Nikki and says, I knew I should have listened to you about fighting for our ranch. I can't believe that she would pull something like this. Nikki says, "I know she didn't work alone; you know that Adam helped her with this along with Jack." Nikki comes up to Victor and looks him in the eyes and says, "We will fight for what is rightfully ours. When we return to Genoa City we will fight and get back our ranch and Newman Enterprises. I think in the mean time we need to work on your rehabilitation and get you well so we can fight this. I'm going to call Katherine to make sure she can keep an eye on our properties while we are gone. I'm sure she is aware of what's going on. Victor puts his arms around her and looks her in the eyes and says, "I should have fought for you 2 years ago more than what I did. Then none of this would've happened. I have always loved you like no other.

Nikki looks at him and says I'm going to call Katherine now. Nikki gets Katherine on the phone and asks her if she knows what is going on in Genoa City. Katherine explains that she was asked by Ashley to join the Newman Board. Katherine gave her a piece of her mind and told her that she better enjoy what she has now because once Victor and Nikki return home, Ashley will lose everything. Ashley starts to laugh at Katherine and says, "They already lost their precious ranch in the divorce, so Victor's better off living somewhere else with his mistress. Katherine looks at her and says, "Nikki will never be Victor's mistress; she has been the only true love of his life and I'm thankful that Victor finally realized who has only loved him his entire life and its Nikki. I can't believe that you thought you could actually compete with Nikki. You know what Ashley you've been living in dream land if that's what you believe. Ashley said well, I did compete with Nikki and look who has 2 children also from Victor. Katherine said, "Are you insane? First of all, Abby was conceived because you were so desperate to have his baby you needed to steal his sperm. Second of all, Faith doesn't even look like your and Victor's child, she actually looks like Nicholas. Katherine also states, "I can't wait for the true Newman's to come home and kick you and Adam out of their home and I can't wait for Nikki to take her rightful place as Queen of the Newman Ranch and Genoa City with her King. Nikki explains to Katherine what happened to both Nicholas and Victoria and who is working with Ashley on her vendetta against Victor and Nikki. Katherine tells her Ashley told her that is the exact reason she is doing all of it, because she's mad that Victor and Nikki got back together. Nikki tells Katherine to please keep a close eye on the ranch and Newman Enterprises. She also explains to please keep an eye on Nicholas because he is the only one in Genoa City and tells her that Ashley kicked her children off the ranch. Katherine promises Nikki she will be in contact but will continue to watch over everything. She tells Nikki not to worry and to make sure that Victor's health is the main priority.

Victor comes up to Nikki and sees tears in her eyes. He asks what's wrong and Nikki says, "She can't believe how Ashley can be so heartless." She tells Victor that Ashley is doing all of this because Victor and Nikki are back together. She's playing the poor me sympathy card. Victor tells her that she isn't allowed to play that card because she's the one that wanted the divorce. Nikki tells him that Katherine says not to worry about anything because she will be watching over everything for them and that Victor's health is the number one concern. Victor agrees and looks at Nikki and says, "I'm really happy now that you are here with me to keep me from killing someone."

As they land at Belgium, Victor and Nikki get their things together and they get the dog ready for their new adventure. They walk out hand in hand with the dog on its leash. They are greeted by their driver and he starts to pack up the limo for their trip to the estate. Victor looks at Nikki and asks her if she's ready for their new adventure. He tells Nikki that when they return to Genoa City he plans on getting his family back together. He says, "But the only family that will be living at our ranch will be our children and grandchildren." He says, "I'm still going to be asking for DNA tests done on my other supposed children now more than ever especially since they pulled this while we were gone.

Back at the ranch, Michael is greeted by Adam. Michael asks if Ashley is their also because he is delivering something for both of them. Ashley comes to the door and tells Michael that the divorce is final and he has no reason to be on her property. Michael tells her that he is here to process serve both of them. He hands her and Adam the envelopes and leaves. Ashley and Adam both open up their envelopes and Ashley just gasps. Adam looks at her and asks her to read his. Ashley tells him it's the same thing in both envelopes. Victor wants DNA tests done on Adam, Abby and Faith. Ashley is in shock that Victor would pull something so low. Nick walks in and tells Ashley that she is a hypocrite if she thinks that Victor couldn't stoop this low after what she pulled. He tells both of them to enjoy what they have for now because once the original Newman family returns they will be getting what's rightfully back theirs which includes this ranch and Newman Enterprises. Ashley tells Nick that the original Newman family doesn't scare her and they will never get back the ranch or Newman Enterprises. Nick tells her that she can count on it.

Nick leaves and hands the keys to Ashley and Adam and tells them that the movers will be here in the morning to pack up everything that is owned by the Newman's which includes all the furniture and all the other items in the main house. So don't try to pull anything out of the ordinary my parents are very well aware of the situation that has happened here. They are very unhappy and plan on making things right once they return to Genoa City. Adam looks at Nick and says, "You don't scare me at all with all of your tactics. I'm not afraid of dad either." Nick looks at him and says, "You have no right to call him dad. You'll never live up to the Newman name, so as far as we are concerned you will always be Adam Wilson."

Back at the rehab center, Victor is thinking about everything else but what he needs to be working on. Nikki notices and goes up to him and states, "Victor, Victor." He finally acknowledges her and smiles at her. Nikki, "Victor, you need to be working on getting your health stronger than what it is. Remember before we left town, I told you no thinking about business or Jack. I understand that you are very concerned about NE but we have Katherine, Michael and Nicholas working behind the scenes to make sure your investment doesn't go belly up. I just can't believe that those two had the nerve to undermine you while you're trying to get your health better. Victor looks at her and tells her that he's just very happy that Nikki is with him because she always keeps him sane.

Nikki suggests that they take Segundo for a walk because it would be the best thing for Victor right now. They walk all around the grounds of their estate and Victor continues to thank Nikki for giving him the dog as a gift. He says, "It really helps me to put things in prospective. You're the only one who could give me such a thoughtful gift. I can always depend on you to get me out of these slumps I sometimes get into. But then all I have to do is see your beautiful face and remember who has always loved me and stood by me through the good and the bad. Even when I pushed you away you never are that far away. Nikki,"I've never given up on you and us and I never will. I've always been grateful that you gave me the life I have and the beautiful children we share. I'll always be very thankful for Col. Austin for introducing us because I can't imagine what my life would've been like if I'd never met you. Victor takes her hand and kisses it and tells her that it was destiny that brought them together and Douglas just helped along the way.

As they start to head back to the estate, Victor looks into her eyes, and asks her if she wants to know the true reason he went looking for her that night. Victor explains that after she told him she would always love him; Victor finally admitted to himself that he has always loved her with his entire heart and soul. He told her the reason he asked her if she was ready to marry Paul was because he was jealous and didn't want to lose her forever. He stated that he was so unhappy in his marriage to Ashley that he missed what him and Nikki had. I didn't mean for you to break up your engagement with him because of me. Nikki looks at him and says, "Victor I didn't break up my engagement because of you or what you said. It was because of my feelings I've always felt for you and I was kidding and lying to myself that I didn't harbor love for you. I've never loved anyone the way I've always loved you. Every time we separated I would try and recapture what we had with someone else; even though the past 25 years it has never worked for me because I just long for you more . Victor looks at her and says," you know I tried also to find what we had with all those other women and I was fooling myself. I was always jealous of seeing you with other men and I just longed for you more. That's why I'm personally making sure that this time it's forever for us. I don't want to be with anyone else and I know you don't either. This time we are going to work out all of our problems and work on our relationship very slowly so when we give our vows and I promise you forever, trust me it will be forever. He goes up to her and gives her the most passionate kiss he can, and tells her they will continue to have more passionate kisses for the rest of their lives.

Now, I think we should continue on my rehab so we can go home as soon as possible, to start our new life together. Nikki, "how much longer do you think we will be here?" Victor tells her 2 more weeks and then they can leave. Nikki" I can't wait to continue to have you all to myself once we return home, our home. We should have a big celebration for the true Newman's once we get the DNA results and get everything back. We should have a cookout at our ranch with our family and Katherine and Lauren and Michael. Victor agrees with her.

As they enter the estate, Victor asks Nikki to sit on the couch with him. He says, "Before we start to plan that I have a surprise for you first." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the engagement ring from 2002. He goes down on one knee and looks into her eyes, and says "Nicole Reed Newman, will you marry me and be my wife forever?" Nikki with tears in her eyes says, "I will always be your wife, yes of course I'll marry you, but don't you think that ring is cursed?" Victor tells her he got it blessed to make sure all the problems before is gone and they are working on the problems from the past, so of course it's not cursed. He puts it on her finger with tears in his eyes he tells her, "I've always loved you Nicole Newman and I'm so thankful for Colonel Austin for introducing us all those many years ago; because I can't imagine my life without you ever in it. It would have been very lonely for me. Instead I married the love of my life and have a beautiful family with her, and I'm about to marry her again, my princess.

Nikki with tears streaming down her face looks at him and says," I've always loved you Victor and I will continue to for the rest of my life. I want nothing more in my life than to be with my king and our beautiful family in our ranch and conquering the world as a united family. She goes closer to him and leans in to give him a huge kiss and hugs him. As she hugs him, she whispers in his ear, "I hope this time we can stay like this forever." Victor, "My princess we will continue to be like this forever. I think we should start packing our things because the 2 weeks are almost up. I can't wait to return home with you on my arm.

As the two weeks are coming to a close Victor calls Wally to get the Newman Jet ready. Victor makes sure that Ashley doesn't own those. Wally informs him that she tried and Michael went to court and put a restraining order on her regarding the Newman Jets. Wally states he will be there in 3 hours. Nikki is busy packing everything up and Victor informs her she has 3 hours until the Jet comes to pick them up. Nikki tells him she is almost all packed for them to go home and she states, "Then I can show off my 2 beautiful rings." Victor looks her in the eyes and tells her he can't wait to return home, so they can start making new memories. Victor informs Nikki he's going to call Nick to let him know to meet them at the GCAC and to bring Michael along for an important meeting. Nick lets his dad know that there won't be any problems with them meeting them. Victor informs him they will be leaving in 1 hour for Genoa City. Nick informs his dad he can't wait to see them again and to tell them that Victoria is returning home also. She'll arrive in Genoa City in about 1 hour. Victor tells him to inform Victoria of the important meeting and to have her, JT and Reed go straight to the GCAC and put Victor's suite in her name and inform the front desk that Victor doesn't want anyone to know he's back in town and that his family is back in town also. He tells Nick to let the front desk know that Nikki Newman's suite will be occupied by Victor as well. Nick tells his dad no problem, Phyllis and Summer and I will see you at the GCAC in about 6 hours. I can't wait to see both you and mom again. Give mom my love and tell her that her children have missed her a great deal. Victor tells him that he'll gladly relay the message to her.

As Victor and Nikki are boarding the jet, she looks him in the eyes and says, "Well, Mr. Newman I believe our carriage is waiting for us to take us back home to our family and start our life again as Newman's." Victor tells her that she's always been a Newman as far as he has ever been concerned. He tells her "I can't wait to make new memories with you and our family, and be able to look into your beautiful eyes every day when we wake up and continue to tell you how much I love you each and everyday and to show you my true feelings for you. With that, the Newman's board the jet with their dog and start on their journey back home.


End file.
